life_in_leacy_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
En-vio-o-ment
"Two Days Before the Apocalpse Day" (a.k.a "DoomSday") is the twenty two episode of Season four,and the 64rd overall episode of Life In Leacy City. It aired on Septemper 22, 2015.[1] The episode parodies Many Doomsday Movies while also mixing in the Gravity Falls creators' belief that The End Of The World Will Be In 3012. SynopsisEdit A State of Emergency is declared in Leacy City as Stan Marsh,Cameron Henderson,and Eric Cartman break the world's largest beaver dam Causing flood the adjacent town of Beaverton,The Scientests Relaseing Mutan Turkeys, A Volcano To Happen In The Next 12 Hours, And Many Many More causing fear of Global Warming And Doomsday. PlotEdit AnYo And Shelmy Belic's father, Roman Belic, buys a new hybrid Toyonda Pious, and drives around showing it off to everyone; he then begins an unwelcome campaign to convert the other townspeople to environmentally friendly vehicles. He has started to annoy his Rivalish friend Chris Pearson,who complains that Roman Belic now talks with his eyes closed, and that he almost likes the smell of his own farts. Deciding that they cannot live among such backward attitudes,Roman Belic decides that the family must move to Holiday Paradise. While visiting Jefferson's Lake, near the town of Beaverton. Cartman manages to persuade Stan And Cameron to play in his his uncle Roy's speed boat. In a throwaway comment, Cameron mentions how cool it would be to drive the boat for real, so Cartman pulls the keys from the glove compartment and suggests that they do just that. Stan is Paranoid to drive the boat for fear of getting in trouble. Cartman, however, calms his nerves by promising that he would take responsibility if they were to get in trouble. Cameron relents and turning on the boat. Immediately losing control of it, the pair accidentally crashing the boat into the world's largest Beaver Dam, causing Beaverton to flood soon after. Going back on his promise, Cartman declares that Stan And Cameron Are in big trouble, that the boat was just some guy's boat that he decided to play in and that he has no uncle Roy. MaBel Pines And DipPer Pines's Uncle StanFord Pines and his Buddys buddy Soos Samiuo And WeNdy Conbury take Them on a hunting trip in the mountains. When they arrive in the wilderness (just outside of Leacy City), Soos gives each of the EveryOne a gun, a can of beer, and a pack of cigarettes, and the hunting festivities begin. Beavis and Butt-head watch the news about a huge gas leak from a train derailment, and it is called an apocalypse for 20 blocks. The duo mistaken this for the actual apocalypse. Charters Main *CamEron HenDerson *ToonsMyth TaMico *SteveRayBro MarTricy Suporting And Reccuring *Stan Marsh *Sharon Marsh *Eric Cartman *Lianae Cartman *Dan Mandel *Jimbo *Ned *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Gumball Waterson *Darwin Waterson *Anais Waterson *Nicole Waterson *Richard Waterson *Beavis *ButtHead *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *StanFord Pines *Soos Samiuo *Wendy Conbury *Robbie Vangurad *Penny FiztGreald *Mr Fiztgearld *Mordica Mash *Rigby Ronob *Benson Bally (cameo In The Background) *Chris MClan *Chef Hachet *Cody Camoy *Sadie Sumoner Minor *Soldier Kid *Soldier Kid's Mother *Mummy Kid *Mummy Kid's Mother *Burger World Manger *Burger World Manger's Girlfreind Category:Episodes Category:Speacil Episodes